


You Could Drive A Person Crazy

by chronicopheliac



Series: Inspired by Show Tunes [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, More Sexual Tension, Sexually frustrated cannibal noises, Tumblr Prompt, Will is such a tease, hangovers, poor hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the dinner party at Hannibal's house, Will is hungover but still a flirty bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Drive A Person Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/gifts).



> Prompted by [damnslippyplanet](http://damnslippyplanet.tumblr.com) ([also on AO3!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/))! Based on the song [You Could Drive A Person Crazy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaE64AksRJk) from the Sondheim musical, Company. :) The YouTube link is to a performance by Bernadette Peters, whom I love. <3
> 
> I'm reordering the parts of the series accordingly, and to those who are asking for more, believe me - I have several ideas ehehehe. And worry not, there IS a light at the end of the tunnel of all this UST, I promise! It's just... gonna take a few more installments to get there.

Hannibal lets Will sleep in. Just past noon Will stirs, groaning and pulling the blanket up over his head. After setting a glass of water and some aspirin on the coffee table, Hannibal gets to work on breakfast - Belgian waffles and berries, certain to entice Will awake with its aroma.

Pretending to be absorbed in whipping cream, Hannibal gives no indication that he can sense Will approaching from behind. He’s interested to see what Will intends to do.

Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s waist and presses himself close, nose nudging at the base of Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal stops stirring, bewildered into stillness by the unexpected contact.

“Something smells amazing,” Will says, breath tickling over Hannibal’s skin.

“Normally I might say it is you, but unfortunately at this moment it would be a lie.” He drops the bowl onto the counter and turns. His arms hang loosely at his sides, hesitant, thinking that he might ruin whatever Will is planning.

“I thought you hated my aftershave.”

“I don’t hate it on you.”

“Oh.” Will looks away for a moment before meeting Hannibal’s eyes again. “I’ll get cleaned up.”

Will returns minutes later in Hannibal’s red sweater, hair still damp from the shower. “My shirt was pretty rank,” he says at Hannibal’s stunned expression. Hannibal wants to devour him.

Breakfast is eaten with idle talk of murder and teacups and monsters, laden as always with innuendo. Will’s foot wanders toward Hannibal’s ankle, teasing up his pant leg. The strength of Hannibal’s willpower impresses even himself. But he won’t force anything, not now. It’s apparent that Will is interested - he just needs time. Or perhaps he enjoys tormenting Hannibal, testing his boundaries.

At the door they say goodbye, make plans for dinner another night. Will leans in, a lopsided grin drawing up the edges of his mouth, and gives the barest hint of a kiss. A brush of lips, as Will’s hand comes up to cup Hannibal between the legs, chuckling when he discovers - confirms - that Hannibal has an erection.

“Good breakfast. See you later, Hannibal.”

Interesting way to kill a man, leaving him crazed with arousal at the door.


End file.
